We are survivors right?
by CanucksGal83
Summary: Something is bothering Riley Hart but what? will Brock and Reba find out before it is too late? Will Kyra , Jake and Cheyenne be able to help their sister? Why is Riley on the news are the others behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Hey check it"<p>

Riley laughed at her best friend Rick Parker as he boarded and fell

"I can so do that" Riley said tightening her helmet and pads she put her board down she ran and jumped on it and skated around the bowl doing some tricks

"Your good Hart" Rick said joining her

"Thanks this is so much better than school" Riley said jumping a rail and falling she couldn't jump a rail

"I feel for you. Why are you in the slow class?" Rick asked Jumping the rail and landing perfectly

"Mrs. Hodge put me there so I decided on skipping and came here why are you in the slow class?" Riley asked twisting her board around as she stood on it.

"my dad told Mrs. Hodge I was an idiot and put me in there. So yeah. Why are you so short?"

"I was born 3 months too early, The doctor gave me 30 days. But I survived. The doctors said I would never walk, talk, or even be normal"

"You are "

Riley nodded and smiled "I spoke when I was 3 and walked when I was 4 I have been excelling ever since. Then I get into middle school and this happens"

"Tell your parents"

"do you know how embarrassing this is" Riley said trying the same jump again and falling

"Isn't that your brother in law?" Rick asked pointing to Van walking into the skate park

"Crap" Riley replied

"Riley Nell Enroll "

" Hi Van , How are you this fine day"

"Let's go"

"No" Riley told him

Van grabbed her and her stuff Riley fought him he put her in their car

"You should be in school" Cheyenne said once Riley was in the car

She stuck her young out at her and took off her skateboarding gear

Riley mocked Van and Chyenne every time they spoke

"You aren't funny"

"You aren't funny" Riley mocked Van again as Lizzy laughed

"Lizzy don't" Van told her getting mad at Riley for doing this

Riley whispered to Lizzy

"What did you say?" Cheyenne asked

Riley smirked "that is between me, Lizzy, Jesus and God"

Van pulled up to Brock's Office

"Oh no you brought me to dad I'm shaking" Riley said pulling her hands to her face and moving them

Cheyenne grabbed her out of the car and pulled her into her dad's office with Riley fighting her the whole way.

"Get your hands off you butt" Riley said pushing Cheyenne once they were in the office

"Dad?" Cheyenne called

"Your dad is with a patient" BJ told her

"Yeah Cheyenne you are so stupid" Riley told her

Brock came out of the exam room to see his youngest fighting his eldest

"What the hell is going on?" Brock asked

"Heck" BJ corrected

"Shut up" Riley told her

Cheyenne told her dad everything as Riley mocked her

Cheyenne left

"what is up with you?" Brock asked

Riley grabbed her back pack and went to leave. Brock grabbed her "Riley Enroll Nell you get into my office and sit there do not go on my computer or play with your ipod, phone or any video game system you have"

Riley wouldn't move she glared at her father

"What are you looking at brace face" Riley told a teenager

"I'm so sorry" Brock told the girl with embarrassment as he pulled Riley into his office

"Dipstick" Riley told her father

"Riley Enroll Nell Hart you are officially grounded No TV, No Computer, No phone, No video games , NO fun for you. You sit here and do not move."

"Whatever " Riley said pulling out her cell phone

Brock took it away from her

"That is mine you dipstick" Riley challenged

"Riley stop this"

"Riley stop this" she mocked as she was ready to hit her father

There was a knock on the door " Brock your Reba said to call her on your cell." BJ said popping in

"BJ see if she will talk to you" Brock said as he left calling home.

"I know what is up"

"Blond bimbo dipstick" Riley said

BJ ignored that " Tiffany Hodge was in here rambling on about how you failed your tests and were in the slow classes. She told the lady she changed your answers and replaced them"

"She what!" Riley said

BJ nodded " I got her back for you I never cleaned her teeth. She likes to be sedated so I just gave her teeth a once over with water"

Riley laughed

"Don't tell your father that I still need this job"

"You got your weather job" Riley said calming down

"yes I do but I like working for your dad."

"Your secret is safe" Riley told her

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"You wouldn't understand" Riley mumbled

"Try me." BJ said

"Lots of stuff. things at school my parents Cheyenne and Van. No one understands me"

"I do if you want to talk you know my number"

Riley looked at her

"Okay you know where I live. You're welcome to come over anytime"

Riley hugged her "thanks Barbra Jean"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" BJ said leaving

Riley nodded and sat down she pulled out her game boy advance

She heard her dad and put it in her pocket

"You owe that girl and apology" Brock told her walking in

"What for the girl was looking at me" Riley said sarcastically having attitude again

" Riley apologize and hand over the Game boy"

"What are you talking about?" Riley told him she went out and apologized to the girl who was around her age.

She forgave her and left with her mom

"Lets go" Brock said

"Don't you have more patients?"

"No hand over the Gameboy"

"No it is mine"

"Riley"

"That's my name don't wear it out"

Brock looked at his daughter he was a patient man however his daughter was running low on his nerves

"Riley what is up talk to me"

"No ,I will not be nice Riley anymore get used to it the old Riley is gone"

Brock ran his hands through his hair and looked at his youngest daughter he shook his head

"Let's go home and give me that game boy"

"I will steal it back. I hate you"

Brock sighed and took Riley's bag " BJ you can go home" Brock told her

"Okay"

"Bye Rys"

Riley nodded

On the way home Riley sulked in the passenger seat giving her father lip every time he spoke to her

"Were you at the skate park?"

"Duh you moron" Riley said with attitude

"You aren't supposed to be skateboarding"

"You aren't supposed to be talking to me" Riley snapped back

"Riley you are not supposed to play sports"

"Like I give a crap I do what I want and I wanted to skip school and skateboard. I can and I will. Besides school is crap anyway" Riley told him

"What happened to you wanting to be a dentist?"

"That went down the crapper. I don't want an education I'm going to be a punk skate boarder or maybe become a nudist. Yeah that's it a nude skate broader. Oh I would make lots of money" Riley said knowing she was making her father mad

Brock looked at her what had happened to his sweet little girl?

He decided it was best not to talk to her maybe she had to calm down. Things would possibly be better in the morning or after she had time to vent.

Brock drove up the drive way they went inside riley grabbed her board and backpack from her dad and went to leave the house

Brock grabbed her and put her bag down

Riley pushed past him and glared

"How am I supposed to strt my career?" Riley asked

Brock looked at her

"Riley .Van said you missed school again" Reba said

"so what "Riley said flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV

"I told you no TV" Brock said turning it off

"I said I am watching this" Riley said defiantly

"Riley Enroll Nell Hart!" Reba scolded

"Yep that's my name"

"What is with you?" Reba asked

Brock led Reba into the kitchen and filled her in on everything

"You can talk in here I know it is about me" Riley said rudely as she watched TV

"You are grounded hand over the game boy" Brock said coming back into the living room

"Just let me keep it I will just steal Jake's"

Reba looked at her youngest. She could not believe her behavior. She had always been the sweet one their little angel and now this she couldn't understand what could have triggered her behavior

"Go to your room" Reba told her

"No" Riley said defiantly

"Riley go" Brock told her

"Make me " Riley challenged standing her ground

"Riley go to your room now" Reba told her

"Talk to the hand not worthy of the face" Riley said holding up her hand

"Riley!" Reba and Brock exclaimed in shook at their daughter's defiance

"That's my name don't wear it out" Riley challenged inside he was fighting so hard not to cry

"Your father and I told you to go upstairs"

"And I told you to shut up" Riley challenged again grabbing the remote from Brock and turning on the TV

"Riley" Brock and Reba said in unison as Reba unplugged the TV from the wall.

"That's it my name is extinct" Riley said getting up

Reba grabbed her Riley turned around and slapped her across the face she turned around and ran upstairs to her room


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Reba was stunned did her little girl just slap her?<p>

"Brock what has gotten into her?" Reba asked rubbing her cheek

"I don't know she told me nice Riley is gone and to get use to this one"

"Riley has always been my little angel" Reba said rubbing her cheek she was still very stunned

"I know she had to fight Kyra and Cheyenne for expectance. Cheyenne more so" Brock said

"Hi mom what happened?" Kyra asked walking into the house as she saw her mom rubbing her cheek her dad wouldn't have hit her

"What is wrong with your sister?" Brock asked

"Oh she is nuts and dumb?" Kyra said

"Not Cheyenne . Riley " Brock said

"How should I know she won't talk to me anymore?"

Reba nodded

"Did Riley hit you?" Kyra asked

Reba nodded still stunned

"Oh I will so deal with her" Kyra said running upstairs

"The door was closed as if you didn't see that" Riley snapped

"Why did you hit mom?"

"Why you want on in it too?" Riley challenged going to smack her too Kyra took her down she pinned her to the ground

"Get off me you skinny punk" Riley said coldly

Brock ran up and pulled the girls apart

"Riley Stop it" Brock yelled

"No I hate you" Riley said

"Riley you don't mean that?"

"yes I do I hate your guts I wish I wasn't your daughter!" Riley said

"Riley why don't you calm down and we can talk" Brock told her

"Go fly a kite while you're at it tie yourself to it and choke" Riley said angrily "oh yeah I will live with Barbra Jean I hate your stupid rules" Riley said running downstairs she grabbed her skateboarding gear and ran out the door.

She dropped her board and skated to BJ's she knocked at the door

"Hi" she said when BJ opened it

The phone rang as BJ let her in

"Yes she is here... Okay Reba... yes she can stay with me... okay bye"

"You want to talk about why you're so mad at them?"

"No"

"Your mom is coming by to drop off some clothes"

"Oh well" Riley said without a care she did care she wanted to take it all back. She knew she

Couldn't. she could never take back her actions and words. There was a knock on the door Riley ran up the stairs

"Here is her stuff" Kyra told her

"Kyra what happened?"

"She slapped my mom and had it out with my mom and dad and tried to have it out on me. She went wild my mom is so upset. Dad is too "

"Kyra is your mom okay?"

"Dad is comforting her they are in their room"

"I will be by tomorrow to talk to her and I will talk to Riley tonight"

"Okay. BJ thanks" Kyra told her she was close to BJ she had moved out and lived with BJ for 4 years. She couldn't live at home. BJ was like a second mother to her. Riley had become close to BJ as well.

BJ was family to all of them.

BJ closed the door

"Riley" she called

"Yeah did my mom give you a sob story?" Riley asked

"It was Kyra do you have any idea how you have upset your parents?" BJ asked giving riley the duffle bag

Riley closed her eyes. And nodded she chocked back tears.

"Can I go unpack?"

"Take Kyra's old room" BJ told her she sighed she was going to have her hands full but she needed a child around. She missed Henry and wanted him back she hated her dad and mom for taking him away from her.

She sighed and went to fix dinner for herself and Riley

Upstairs riley had unpacked her duffle bag in there was a letter from her mom

She had read it and started sobbing

BJ came up shortly after she made dinner

She pulled Riley into a hug

Riley told her what she had said

And showed her the letter it read

_Angel baby,_

_We don't know what is going on with you. Whatever it is I pray you talk to your father and I about it soon. We love you so much your actions and words won't change a thing. We will always love you. Love mom and dad._

"Is it to do with Mrs. Hodge and what she did?" BJ asked

"No it is my mom and dad and what they are doing to me"

"You have a doctor's appointment after school tomorrow"

"No I have a skateboarding competition " Riley told her

BJ nodded and shook her head she was really going to find out what was up with the youngest Hart child.

"Riley in my office" Mrs. Hodge said the next morning as she saw her in the hallway

Riley walked to her office

Riley sat down "I skipped 48 classes."

"Good go for 50"

Riley looked at her she was confused "come again?"

"Riley nothing you can say or do will faze me"

Riley looked at her and knocked her pens on her desk

Mrs. Hodge laughed

Riley looked at her and took her papers and put them in her backpack

"You can do anything"

"Okay see you" Riley said walking out suddenly an idea hit her

She went to a pay phone and called the doctor's office and cancelled her next 6 appointments

"Riley!" a voice said

Riley dropped the phone and turned to the person in front of her she gulped


	3. Chapter 3

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Riley Enroll Nell Hart you explain yourself" Jake said<p>

"For what living my life how I want?" Riley snapped back at her brother

"You blew up at mom and dad and now you cancel your next 6 appointments"

"They interfere with my schedule "Riley snapped back walking away from Jake

He grabbed her arm

"Riley what is with you?"

"Ask mom and dad" Riley snapped

"Where are you going?" Jake asked

"I have a competition so I need to practice" Riley said leaving

"You talk to her?" Kyra asked coming up behind him

"She isn't supposed to be skateboarding and she cancelled her next 6 appointments. If we want to get through to her we will have to learn to skateboard" Jake told Kyra

"She is upset with mom and dad and I know why"

Jake nodded he did too

"Jake get to the remedial class" Mrs. Hodge replied she looked at Kyra "You don't attend here anymore"

"Go suck the yoke from an Egg" Jake snapped

"Good one like I told your sister nothing you do will faze me have a good day Jake"

Kyra and Jake decided to go to the skate park so Kyra drove them. They wanted to see how good their sister was. They knew she was fine they had known it all her life

Kyra and Jake sat on a bench and watched her

"I don't see you two skating?" Van said coming up behind

"Van don't stop her" Kyra said pointing to Riley

"Man I never realized she was so good" Cheyenne said sitting down

"She is pretty mad at mom and dad"

"She has dealt with a lot not including me teasing her over the years" Cheyenne said

"Mom and dad have no clue what she is mad about" Jake said

"She should talk to them. She is closer to your dad I'll bet he is so hurt Riley is his little angel"

"Mom and dad thought they were done after me and then she finds out she was pregnant. She was born 3 months premature. The doctors gave her 30 days to live she survived. They said she couldn't be normal she would never walk, talk go to school or understand things. She knew the concept of golf before she could walk or talk she could throw a ball into a basketball hoop, she understood stuff. She has always done stuff behind their backs. Mom and dad never let her do anything. Van was the one who told she played sports"

"Hey I was watching out for her"

"She has a big brother Van. I watch out for her besides she was right to cancel her next 6 appointments"

"She did what?" Cheyenne asked

"Yeah don't go blabbing to mom and dad" Jake told her

"We have to go pick Lizzy up from school talk to our sister and get to the bottom of things" Cheyenne told him

Jake nodded

" I have band practice. Jake you know her the best try to talk to her. " Kyra said leaving

Jake sighed and watched her board

Riley looked up and saw Jake she walked over to him

"you come to talk about what I did?"

"No Ry I didn't you were right"

"Come again?"

"Yeah you were so what is going on other than you being mad at mom and dad. And don't say nothing" Jake said he liked being an older brother.

" Jake do you have any idea what it is like going to the hospital every week to have a needle jabbed into your vein and then into this port that I have it stinks and then after I feel sick and then the crack pot tells mom and dad I will need treatment again and I do it all over again I have had it and I try to tell them and they don't listen. So I snapped and went well let's say I went wacko. I don't need the low doses of chemo. My heart is fine I am fine. Jake do I look like a kid with problems"

"No"

"Kyra said you hit mom"

"Yeah. Jake I want to prove to them I can do things. I don't want to be treated like I can't do things. More than anything I want to play golf with dad. And play a game of basketball with mom" Riley said as she wipped away tears

"You wanted to run the 5k didn't you?"

Riley nodded" Jake I don't want to be treated like I am sick"

"You're not and your real good"

" I made the finals and I will be going to Austin two weeks from now and it will on TV"

"That's great is this what you want defying mom and dad?"

"No I don't Jake but I don't want to be poked and prodded either"

"I guess we don't understand like we think we do"

They were silent until Jake spoke

"So what is TMH?"

"Torment Mrs. Hodge . Want in?"

"Why are you doing it?"

"BJ said she told another lady in the dental office she changed the answers on my advance placement test and made me fail and she put me in remedial class"

"Wow yeah this is revenge hey I'm failing math I'll bet she has something to do with it and me too I haven't told mom and dad about that she don't care if I skip"

Riley smiled and whispered to Jake .He mischievously smiled and nodded at what his sister said


	4. Chapter 4

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"So why are you staying with BJ?" Jake asked as they walked home from the skate park<p>

"Jake I lost my cool and hit our mother" Riley said with sadness in her voice. She hated herself for what she had done

"She forgives you" Jake told his younger sister she had grown a lot in the years and came along way.

"I don't forgive myself" Riley said playing with her red hair it was red like Reba's her eyes were blue like Brock's her hair was chin length

"Rys talk to her" Jake told her in his best older brother tone

"Jake I hit her, I hit our mother the same mother that gave birth to me, stayed by my side when I was sick in the hospital, the mother that held my hand when I had to get needles. Jake I hit her. I never thought I would do that. I almost hit dad too"

"She forgives you . talk to her" Jake told her rubbing her back

"Jake I hit mom" Riley told him again

"I know you hit her talk to them"

"Jake I can't I need a break and to go to Austin so no. don't tell them or I will never speak to you again"

"I won't"

Riley and Jake arrived a t their destination and walked inside to find BJ sobbing

"Barbra Jean?" Jake asked

"I want my little Henry"

"Do you know what your father did with him?" Riley asked

"He gave him away . I miss my son I wish I could have him for my birthday" BJ said sitting on the couch

Riley looked at Jake they nodded and knew what to do they got a hold of Kyra and told her

"Tell Mom to come over I will be at the library" Riley told Jake

"BJ I am going to the library" Riley told her

"Okay" BJ said

"Barbra Jean I am sorry about Henry" Jake said

"Riley did you cancel your next 6 appointments?" BJ asked

"Yeah I have things I have to do" Riley told her

"Is this the thing you have to do?" BJ said holding up the paper about Skate Jam

"Yeah BJ I have to I am really good and I want to please don't tell them"

"Do your uncles know what about your cousins?"

"No only Jake. BJ please"

"I invited your parents over tonight I need to talk to them"

Riley looked at her

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

There was a knock on the door Riley and Jake froze

BJ opened it

"Hi I'm Riley's friend Bailey"

Riley hugged her "hey sorry about the thing in my dad's office"

"Yeah so you still not talking to them?"

"No this is BJ she is like a second mom to me and my sister"

"Oh Riley that makes me feel good you consider me a second mom" BJ said hugging her tight

"Easy there gentle ben I am breakable" Riley said

"Your mother said that to me the day we met"

"I know. Bay let me get my stuff and we can go to your house" Riley said running up the stairs she returned a few moments later she was getting into the car as her parents walked up

Brock and Reba looked at each other they hadn't spoken to Riley in 5 days.

"Reba I am sorry" BJ told her closing the door

Brock jumped as he saw Jake standing there

"Have you kids talked to your sister?" Brock asked

"We have she is mad at you and you guys know why. She will come around when she is ready. Dad she is stubborn like you" Jake told him

"Jake can you tell us where she is going?" Reba asked

"She is spending the weekend at her friend's house. They have some sort of report to do" BJ told her

"BJ this is hurting us so bad" Reba told her

"I know. Jake why don't you go into Riley's room and play some video games"

Jake nodded and went up to Riley's room

"BJ is Riley giving you a hard time?" Reba asked

"No but I got this email today" BJ said showing them the email

"Barbra Jean, Your son is safe with me no harm will come to him" Reba read

"BJ I don't know what to say" Reba said putting the lid down on her lap top and putting it on the table

"BJ is Riley skateboarding?" Brock asked

"Give her slack" Jake told them coming down the steps

"Jake she shouldn't be and do you know she canceled her appointments?" Brock asked Jake

"I do she has something's to do she will come to you when she is ready. She is mad at you for a reason and you both know why she is acting this way and when you get a clue . she will come around. Josh texted me could I go spend the night at Uncle Noah's?" Jake asked

Reba and Brock nodded

"Jake will you text your sister and let her know we love her?" Reba asked

"She doesn't have her phone you do. Dad took it away remember?" Jake told them as he walked out of BJ's and to his cousins

Reba nodded and sat back

Riley and Bailey were in her back yard practicing for the tournament

"Are your cousins competing too?"

"Easton is and so is Gretzky so yeah I can't practice at their home. My uncle won't let me skateboard either"

" Why do you need to go to the hospital for treatments?"

"I don't know this doctor Haver tells my parents I need IV treatments I don't or at least I don't think I do. I feel so much better when I haven't had a treatment" Riley said "I'm saving my parents the money"

Bailey laughed as they started to practice more

"Can you believe we are competing today?" Riley asked

"It has been 3 weeks since I haven't talked to my parents" Riley said

"Do you miss them" Gretzky asked hugging her

"Yeah I miss talking to my dad and I miss my mom" Riley said

"How do you feel?" Easton said hugging her

"Fine I am nervous about competing" Riley said swallowing as she saw her family

Riley competed soon the last competition was ready Riley took a breath as she walked up the ramp she did her routine.

"Winner of the Skate Jam Riley Hart" the announcer said giving Riley her trophy she saw her parents leave she knew what she had to do. She got Bailey's dad to drive her home.

She got her stuff and walked up the drive way and into her home

"Hi" Riley said walking into the living area as he opened the door


	5. Chapter 5

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Hi" Brock and Reba replied in unison<p>

"Mom I am so sorry for hitting you. I was out of line I had stuff going on and I am sorry"

"Riley you disobeyed and you lied" Brock said with anger in his voice

"No I never told you. There was a difference. If I have to walk out that door I will" Riley said

"No honey don't walk out" Reba said pulling her into a hug

"Mom are you mad?"

Reba nodded

"You're still grounded" Brock told her

Riley nodded

"I didn't come to get another lecture" Riley snapped

"You came to apologize" Brock said

"yeah and to set things right. Obviously you want to stay mad" Riley snapped

"Riley why don't you tell us why you have an attitude" Brock said getting up and standing beside Reba

"Figure it out" Riley told them with sarcasm and attitude as she had her arms crossed

"Riley we don't understand Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake have lied to us and even manipulated us before you have always been our little angel. You have never lied or tried to pit us against each other. Or even give us lip." Reba said

"Riley you are really our favorite you are sweet , loving and our little darling. We love you and we want to know what triggered your behavior" Brock said

"I just wanted to" Riley stopped "there is no point you won't listen to me" Riley said going to leave

". Riley what was up with your behavior?" Brock asked Stopping her from leaving

". I won't treat you or mom like I did ever again I felt horrible. You and mom have always been there. I get mad because of the treatments I get." Riley said sitting on the chair as Reba sat on the couch Brock sat beside Reba

"Riley why haven't you told your mom and I" Brock asked

"You live on Dr. Haver's word she needs this she needs that. I feel like a pin cousin and I hate it I took my anger out on you. He says I can't eat this and that and I can't play sports dad I play basketball and can run 5K like nothing. I'm not that sick little kid. I am fine. I defied the odds The doctors told you and mom I wouldn't live past 30 days I did he said if I lived I would be a retard I am not , he said I would never walk or talk or communicate dad I am fine .do you have any idea what it is like going to the hospital every week to have a needle jabbed into your vein and then into this port that I have it stinks and then after I feel sick and then the crack pot tells you I will need treatment again and I do it all over again I have had it and I try to tell you and well you don't listen. So I snapped and went well let's say I went wacko I should have told you instead of miss behaving and doing what I did."

"Riley we had no clue "Reba said

Riley looked at her mom" Yeah I am sorry but I have missed like 14 treatments and I am fine. Besides he just wants your money"

"That could be true. He made us think you needed all the medications and low dose chemo" Reba told her

"So you should be happy I save you money"Riley said

"We will go and see a new doctor on Monday" Brock told her

"you never heard what I just said. I don't want to get that low dose chemo to make me function"

"We do understand. Riley you showed us today. You were the best one out there. You showed us your fine"

"Are you still mad?"

"Riley you have always surprised us , this last one did. I was shocked and hurt. I figured you'd come to us. Nothin you could do would ever make us stop lovin you"

Riley hugged her mom "Your letter made me cry"

"That wasn't my intention " Reba told her

Riley hugged her Brock Joined in the hug

"You know what I want?" Riley said as they broke away from the hug.

"What?" Brock asked

" I want to play golf with you dad and play a game of basketball with you mom" Riley said

Reba smiled "Well what are you watin for?" Reba asked

"Seriously?" Riley asked

"There is nothing wrong with your heart. You proved it today" Brock said

The three of them went outside and started to play

"That was awesome" Riley said as they walked into the kitchen

"I still want to stay with BJ you know how she needed Kyra 3 years ago well she needs me. And she is kind of like a second mom to us kids we love her she is real cool. Her family can't see how special she is" Riley said

"No they can't and I know you kids love her she is family to your father and I she is my best friend"

"You want to come golfing with me on Sunday after church?"

Riley ran to him and hugged him

"I take that as a yes. And things will change your brother will be happy. You have chores to do when you are here. You do the dishes and fold the laundry"

"Okay I have been doing dishes all along after you put them in the dishwasher and washed them I unloaded them. Jake and Kyra played sports with me all the time. Jake and I always played tag and Kyra and I danced to spice girls and other songs. I think BJ does it with her too. But we dance to ABBA and eye of the tiger lots" Riley said

Brock smiled and shook his head" We really underestimated you" Brock said smiling Riley was so much like him and Reba she was stubborn quick whited and loving and kind.

Things would change and it would start now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"You want to talk ?" Reba asked<p>

"You're still grounded" Brock told her

Riley nodded "You told me that before"

"I am going to go talk to BJ I will see you soon" Reba said leaving

"Dad could I ask you something?"

"Sure Rys" Brock said happily Riley was talking to him again. And she was back to being his sweet little angel

"If someone is doing something and they know it is wrong. But they have to in order to prove something. Will it work out being good?"

"It all depends on the situation. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now I just wanted to know about that"

Brock nodded

Sunday after church came Riley hadn't been able to sit still all through Sunday school she couldn't wait to go golfing and play.

"Riley calm down" Reba told her once they got into the house after church

"I can't wait to go golfing" Riley said this was the first time she was going to be spending time with her dad

"Go and change out of your church clothes" Brock told her

They all changed Reba was looking at a medical thing for Riley Brock walked in he had on a pair of Jeans and his favorite Texas long horns t-shirt on

"Brock you can't take Riley golfing it says on the list it could damage the port" Reba told him

"Man she is so excited I am too do you remember how she would play with those plastic golf clubs. And we made the mistake of telling Dr. Haver and he said activity could kill her heart and I took them away and kept them at my office. I felt bad. Reba every time we had to stop her from running or wrestling with Jake and I she had tears in her eyes I don't want to disappoint her anymore"

"How bout you take her shopping for clubs and some new skateboard gear. Your off on Friday take her then"

"Sounds like a plan" Brock said

Riley ran in she had on her favorite orange Texas long horns basketball shorts and a white Texas long horns

long sleeve

"Rys we can't go golfing" Brock told her

"Why you said you would take me" Riley said as her smile fell

"I know sweety but the list about the port says you can't go golfing it could damage it. How about we go shopping for some clubs and some skate board gear and on Friday we go golfing" Brock said as he looked her in the eye

Riley nodded "Okay can I get brand new skateboard stuff the stuff I have now is Easton's he gave it to me"

"How you all hid the skateboarding from us is beyond me" Brock said

"Not hard you trusted me"

Brock smiled at her and kissed the top of the head. And sat down

Brock's twin brother Noah walked in with his kids Sarah who was 17, Josh who was 14, the twins, Gretzky and Easton.

"So Riley you have you made up with your parents?" Easton asked

"Yeah. I'm done can we go?" Riley asked she hadn't even eaten

"Brock nodded and kissed Reba " We will pick something up" He told her

Reba nodded they never took Riley out much before it took a lot in them allowing her to go to school Dr. Haver had said it would be okay 1 day a week she ended up going every day. That they had allowed it and never told the doctor. Once they realized how much she liked school she just was allowed to be in sports. Riley was yapping away to Brock as he drove

"Dad were you mad?"

"Yes I was. Riley I almost found your stuff comical. Except for when you hit your mother and almost hit me"

"I was sorry after I said it I was just so mad"

"I know and I am sorry we should have listened to you"

"Why did you think my behavior was comical?"

"Riley Jake and Kyra can pull it off Cheyenne can too you can't you have your mothers sarcasm but not Kyra's nastiness you are sweet child our little girl. No matter how hard you try you can't be mean or nasty."

"Yeah I guess dad I am sorry"

"Rys lets not talk about it anymore"

"Dad I don't know if I want to compete in the tournament's "

"Why your good kiddo"

"I am?"

"Yes your good"

"Dad could I join the basketball team? And track team?"

"Yes you're good at that too"

"Dad thanks for listening to me"

"Riley your mom and I should have a long time ago" Brock told her

"I wanted to take all the words and actions back. I don't hate you dad I love you "

"Riley I saw the tears in your eyes I love you too "

"I was so sorry"

"I know you were"

"dad I'm glad you listened to me. You know I cant get air time I fall that's why I never do that in competition "

"what is air time?" Brock asked

"doing tricks in mid air"

"Rys I'm sure you could do that but I would prefer you to stay on the ground" Brock told her

"I will do them eventually"

"Rys I am real proud of you"

"I can't wait to go golfing with you"

"Me either we need to get you some stuff "

"Okay can I get some Texas long horns golf stuff?"

"Yes, what kind of board do you want?"

"I don't know" Riley said as Brock drove up to the sports shop

Brock and Riley walked into the sports shop a man walked up "hi can I help you?"

"No we are good" Brock told him

"Dad I want the same clubs you have"

"I don't think they make titlists for Kids"

"Oh"

"hey we will find some"

Brock and Riley shopped for stuff she found orange pads and a skate board with a penguin on it.

Brock bought her titlist golf clubs and had them sized for her Riley went home happy after Brock took her to McDonald's for an hamburger and a Sunday


	7. Chapter 7

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Mom I don't want to go to the doctor" Riley said Monday morning as she came down the steps she hadn't bothered to take off her PJ's<p>

"You will like him" brock told her

"No you said I was finished with needles" Riley said getting upset

"Riley you are getting the port removed you won't need any medical treatments" Reba told her

"No I can live with this" Riley sobbed

"Riley look at me" Brock said

"No you lied" Riley said crying and sitting on the step

"Riley look at me"

"No you're a liar" Riley said

Brock knelt in front of her Reba sat beside her

"Riley look at me" Brock said

Riley's blue eyes met her father's blue eyes

" you have always trusted us to make the right decisions for you. We have thought we had. We never wanted to loose you. The night you were born you almost died 3 times. You had your momma's will and you survived. The doctors said you wouldn't live for more than 30 days you shocked them. Your mom and I never gave up on you. "

"Do you know why we named you Riley?" Reba asked

Riley shook her head

"It means courageous" Reba told her

Riley nodded

"The doctor is your uncle" Brock told her

"why did I need the Port thing" Riley asked

"So you wouldn't need an IV poke every time" Reba told her

"but you said I wouldn't need anything. I don't want the IV I hate doctors"

"Rys it is your uncle Noah" Brock told her

"Oh. Okay he is the only Doctor I don't hate"

"You don't love me?"

"You're not a doctor" Riley stated

"I am"

"you just got your father started" Reba said nudging Riley making her smile

"your still not a doctor" Riley said smiling

"Yes dentists are doctors too. Dentists are known as the doctors of the mouth. Did you know that taking care of your teeth keeps the rest of your body healthy, too?" Brock told her

"Yes you tell me that all the time .brush your teeth don't eat sugar" Riley said mocking him jokingly making Brock smile

He smiled and tickled Riley as Reba joined in

"Ready to go?" Reba asked smiling at Brock they happy to see that their little Riley was back

Riley nodded and stood

Brock and Reba signed Riley in she changed into a hospital gown but kept her Sleep pants on. They were purple with penguins all over them. Reba got her into bed and folded her orange Texas long horns long sleeve shirt.

"Uncle Noah can I do whatever I want?" Riley asked as he inserted the IV Riley closed her eyes. Reba turned her head towards her she started to sing to her

Noah laughed "Rys if you're talking sports don't you already do things?" he said taping the IV in place

"Why cant you be my doctor all the time you were so gentle I never felt it" Riley said.

"Good now relax and I will be back in a few moments" Noah told her

Riley nodded

"Uncle Noah will I say anything stupid when I wake up?"

"I will be there to make sure you don't "Noah told her as he lifted her onto the table

Riley nodded she was beginning to become sleepy

Riley awoke in recovery

"How you feelin?" Reba asked rubbing her arm

"Sore but glad I don't have to get this again. Where's dad?"

"Talking to your uncle" Reba told her

Riley nodded

Noah came in and removed the IV and put a Band-Aid on it

Riley looked at it "hey it has basketballs all over it"

"I knew you would like it" Noah said smiling at his niece

"Yeah " Riley said rubbing her eyes

Reba helped Riley put her shirt back on

"I'm hungry. But I will not go anywhere in these pants"

Brock chuckled "you are like your mom" he told her

"How bout I make breakfast for us when we get home" Reba said

Riley rubbed her eyes "can I go home?" Riley asked

"I got you a wheel chair" Noah said

Riley shook her head

Brock picked her up and carried her out to the car.

Brock , Reba and Riley walked into the house riley and Brock sat on the couch

"I Love you daddy" Riley said sweetly Reba smiled and chuckled to herself knowing what her youngest was up to out of all the kids Riley had Brock wrapped around her finger. She was daddy's little girl

Brock smiled he knew too

"Why should I lift your grounding?" Brock asked

"Cause you love me " Riley said smiling

Brock smiled back "Your still grounded" he told her going up stairs

"Mom when we do something wrong how come you forgive us?"

Reba sat beside her "Well, When you become a mother and see that child in your arms. A wave of emotions hit you. There is nothing more fulfilling on becoming a mother. As the child grows you grow with him or her and when they do wrong you discipline. But the love never goes away" Reba told her

"Mom when I slapped you how did you feel?"

"I was stunned , Hurt I couldn't believe you did it"

"Did you hate me because I hated myself?"

"No I could never hate you. Your my baby girl who defied the odds" Reba said putting her arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

Brock came down the steps and sat beside Riley. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Riley's cell phone and gave it to her

Riley smiled and hugged him. He pulled out her game boy and I pod and gave it to her as well

"Thanks Daddy you're the best" She said hugging and kissing him on the cheek and running up to her room

Brock headed into the kitchen

Reba shook her head at him "You're a push over when it comes to Riley"

" You are too besides She is my little girl. "

" Hi"

"Rys what is up?" Brock asked

"I still want to stay with BJ you know how she needed Kyra 4 years ago well she needs me now"

Reba nodded as did Brock

"Thanks I have to talk to Jake" Riley said running out of the room and upstairs she knocked on Jake's door and entered when he said okay

Reba headed over to Barbra Jean's

"Jake I want to use the money to find Henry"

"What money?"

Riley turned to see Kyra

"You two are involved with the TMH?" Kyra asked

"Yeah Torment Mrs. Hodge" Jake said

"Is BJ upset about Henry?" Kyra asked

Riley and Jake nodded

"How much money have you made?"

"488" Jake said

"I'm in and let's get Cheyenne back for all the times she got stuff"

"Are you still upset you didn't get to go to England?" Jake asked

"Yeah. When Rys got stuff I knew she needed it but Cheyenne is lazy and didn't deserve things" Kyra told them.

"I gotta go oh Kyra sorry about before"

'Why did you act like that?" Kyra asked

Riley told them everything

Jake hugged her and smiled

"Look I have to go and be with Barbra Jean" Riley said leaving Jake's room

She ran down the steps " Dad I'm off"

"Okay Riley try to keep her out of depression." Brock said

Reba walked in "Rys we will help her"

"I will ask Kyra and you guys about stuff. Why did they let BJ raise Henry and then take him away 4 years ago that almost killed her"

"I don't know why. I still don't understand why buzzard showed up last year and tried to flirt with your mom and hit me in the head with his fist and broke my arm" Brock said shaking his head

"They are crazy I wasn't BJ's fault she was taken advantage of"

"No it wasn't "Brock replied

"I am sorry I never came to you sooner"

"Rys it is over with" Reba told her

The weeks passed Riley ,Jake and Kyra worked on TMH and she was near breaking point expressly when Jake and Riley snuck in with some friends and stole their school files.

Kyra, Jake and Riley were searching their lap tops for Henry

"Got it" announced Kyra


	8. Chapter 8

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose **

* * *

><p>Jake and Riley went behind her "that s Henry" Riley said looking at the computer screen<p>

"he lives in Austin" Jake announced reading over Kyra's shoulder

"On it" Kyra said going to the phone

"On it" Riley said going back to her computer and logging into to Google maps

Kyra got the info and wrote it down.

"Okay it is 3hours and 0 min drive" Riley announced

"I say we fly him down" Jake said

"Fly who down" Cheyenne asked walking into the house with Van and Lizzy

Riley closed her laptop and walked out

"What is her problem?" Van asked

"Ask your wife she will tell you" Kyra said tapping Jake he closed his laptop off and followed as Kyra did the same

They went to their uncle Noah's he married but his wife died in child birth.

"Hi Josh we need your help along with Sarah, Gretzky, Jed and Easton "Riley said

"Sure come out by the pool" Josh told them grabbing them some cokes

"We found Henry"

"Bill Booker had him hidden" Josh said turning around

"well cus three smart brains and the internet can do that" Riley said

"Yeah I will call in the others" Josh told them

"Your cousin is so hot"

Riley turned to see a friend form school" Hi Katie he looks like my dad and uncle Noah, Gretz, Jed and Eas are identical triplets" Riley said

"Yeah could you go out side?" Kyra said

Katie nodded and left.

"Okay so what is up?" Easton asked walking in

Riley, Kyra and Jake filled them in on everything

"Okay oh yeah we are so in on the TMH thing she cut school sports and the Arts and Musical stuff" Josh said

Riley filled them in on that as well.

"lets go in the pool" Sarah said

"we have to get bathing suits" Kyra said

"Rys you and Jake have on shorts and a t-shirt your fine Kyra can get a bathing suit from Sarah and put on sun screen" Jed said

They went out and started talking

"Hi Riley, Jake, Kyra I thought I heard you"

"Hi uncle Noah" Riley said hugging him

"Rys your dad told me what you did"

"Yeah we are all good I apologized"

"good. What are you kids up to?" Noah asked

"Nothing Uncle Noah do you and my dad like your names?" Jake asked

"first names yes middle no. you see your grandma loved the names Noah and Brock and she was going to name us Noah John and Brock David after John D and well he showed up drunk your grandma was under sedation and he said Noah Vale and Brock Enroll. I would like to get it changed but don't want to hurt John D"

"Dad , John D is dead" Gretzky said

"True we have gotten used to them" Noah said

"No Avail and rock and roll great names for identical twin boys" Josh said laughing

"Yeah it doesn't sound bad now "Noah told them

"What's with the polo and nice slacks?" Sarah asked her dad walking out with Kyra

"Going golfing with your uncle Brock, Eugene and Dennis" Noah told them

"Cool" Sarah said

Noah nodded " behave yourselves mind Sarah and Kyra and don't cause trouble" Noah told them leaving

They all nodded and started to swim.

"Hi Kevin did you come with uncle Tim and aunt Amy?" Jed asked greeting his cousin who was Van's real brother. His parents left him at the hospital after he had been born without a left leg and right arm.

"Hi I thought I would find you kids here" Reba said walking over with Joy, Amy , Tim and Sam

"What did Cheyenne tell you?" Jake asked

"you are up to something Tim do you and Sam know?" Reba asked turning to her brother in laws.

"No" they said in unison they were also identical wind only with brown hair and Green eyes. Jake looked a lot like them.

"We are up to nothing" Riley said

"Mom I am worried about BJ" Riley said

Reba nodded" your aunts and I are heading over there" Reba said leaving

"Uncle Tim Burr Hart" Josh said

"Uncle Sam pule Hart" Jed said

"Yeah John D was drunk twice at least Pull is isn't spelt p-u-l-l but p-u-l-e" Sam told the kids

They laughed and talked about TMH . Tim and Sam were teachers ant the school.

They talked about how they could get things to go down at Westchester high

Riley awoke later that night she could hear crying. She walked into BJ's room to hear crying coming from the bathroom she walked into find BJ crying she looked close and noticed something. She swallowed hard and ran to her


	9. Chapter 9

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578-  
><strong>**

****Reba-Brockfan****

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-  
><strong>

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993****

****Dr. Michaela Quinn****

****Anonymous viewers- Walk on, Courtney, Breba fan, Huge reba fan  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Riley go back to bed"<p>

"BJ you can't cut your wrist" Riley said seeing the razor in Barbra Jeans hand Fear raised inside her what should she do?

"I did" BJ said with little emotion as she did it again

"BJ don't " Riley said grabbing her wrist she grabbed a towel and held it on her wrist" BJ you can't do this come on she said helping her up she got the string from BJ's robe and tied it tight around the towel and her wrist she picked up the phone and called home she was shaking like a leaf.

"Hello?" came Brock's voice he had been woken up

"Dad you and mom have to come quick BJ cut her wrist" Riley said over the phone her voice shook as she had a firm grip still on BJ's wrist

"I'll wake your mom we will be there soon" Brock said to her over the phone as he awoke Reba

Riley nodded and hung up the Phone

"If I get fat again then I won't have to worry" BJ said

"Barbra Jean you're so pretty" Riley said not sure how to handle the situation she was only 11

"Van said I'm new pretty the old me wasn't pretty" BJ sobbed

"Van is an Idiot no a butt" Riley told her that's all her 11 year old brain could think of.

"I could kill myself"

"If you did Henry wouldn't have a wonderful mom like you" Riley told her she was still feeling scared and wanted her mom and dad to handle this. Riley rubbed BJ's back. BJ had been a wonderful mother to Henry she was loving and kind

"he is gone no sense living"

Riley was about to speak when the front door opened

Two feet ran up the steps

Reba and Brock ran into the room. Reba took over comforting BJ

Brock took Riley downstairs

"Dad her not having Henry is killing her"

"I know you did the right thing" Brock told her hugging her close "I'm proud of you"

"I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I remembered if something bleeds to put pressure on it Uncle Noah did that when I fell off my bike"

"I know and you did a great job" Brock said soothing her

Kyra and Jake ran in

"Dad I saw you and mom run over what happened?" Kyra asked

"Barbra Jean cut her wrist" Riley replied

"What?" Jake asked his sister

Riley nodded

Kyra looked at Riley and Jake who nodded

"Is it because of Henry?" Kyra asked

Brock nodded and sat on her couch

"Dad we have something to tell you" Jake started

"We knew how Bill and Buzzard taking Henry away hurt her real bad" Riley said

"We sort of surfed the net for him and found him" Kyra said

" the lady I talked to she said Henry cries for BJ all the time. She was going to contact Barbra Jean and tell her to go to court and claim full custody." Kyra told her dad

Reba came down the steps with BJ who was sobbing "Brock give me BJ's Keys" Reba told him Brock grabbed her keys and tossed Reba her purse she had grabbed it on the way out they had BJ's house Keys in it.

Reba took her to the hospital.

Brock took the kids home.

" Dad how come BJ hurt herself that way?" Riley asked

"Sometimes when people are depressed they cut" Brock told her

"I was so scared"

Brock hugged her

Reba returned with BJ about two hours later Jake, Kyra and Riley hugged her

"Thank you for making me feel better"

"Barbra Jean go and take Cheyenne's room" Reba told her

"Reba thanks for telling the doctor what you did"

Reba nodded and watched Barbra jean go upstairs

"What did you tell the doctor?" Brock asked as he and the kids looked at her

"I said she had an accident" Reba said

"He believed you?" Jake asked

"No it was Noah and he stitched it and released her into our care. He likes her" Reba stated

Brock nodded "Noah was telling me that today"

"We have to get to the courts and get BJ custody of Henry"

"The kids have it covered" Brock told Reba what the kids told him earlier at BJ house

"Okay off to bed" Reba told them

The kids ran up to their rooms stopping off to talk to BJ

"Hi thanks Riley"

"No problem we love you . you're a great person" Riley told her

BJ smiled

"We need you on Friday " Riley said

"Does this have to do with TNH?" BJ asked

"Yeah we need the news crew. The school board is coming and we want to sham her. The school is so screwy and we want you there " Jake said

"Okay I will be there you don't want it to air do you?"

" No it has to make Mrs. Hodge look bad" Kyra said

BJ nodded " I love your family you're so nice to me. Your mom is my true friend "

" BJ we all love you too" Kyra told her

Friday soon came BJ had spent a lot of time with Noah she was sitting on the couch with Reba

"Hey BJ happy birthday" Riley said

"Thanks Noah is taking me out" she said happily

"Cool so are you working today?" Jake asked

"yes I am and I am so late" BJ said getting up and running up the steps

"See you mom"

" be home right after school" Reba told them

They nodded

They ran out to their uncle Sam who was driving them to school

"Okay give the keys to Kyra whatever your doing don't trash my car" Sam told Riley as he gave her the keys

"Uncle Sam we are getting Henry for BJ's birthday you can only tell Uncle Tim BJ cannot know"

"Who knows?" Sam asked

"Everyone except BJ"

"Okay when are you getting him?"

"At 2:00 he will be at the Huston airport" Riley said

"Do not loose my keys" Sam told her

"I will give them to Kyra" Riley said

"Don't blow up the school " Sam joked going into the school Riley found Kyra and gave her the keys

"Be ready at 2: 00" Kyra told her and Jake

They nodded and went to have fun

"Hey Riley grab a board it is skate time" Rick said as he skated in the halls

Jake ,Josh and Jed Stood with Riley

"This has gotten out of hand" Jed said

"It wasn't all my doing" Riley said

"No it was Hayden Stanley, Rob Bailey, Bob Walker, Gabe Wilson, Chris Wilson, Kev, Jake, Josh, Colton Jacobs, Gordie Hardgrave , Jim Bradley , Nellie Marshall and Gabby Chavez " Easton said walking up with Gretzky

"The varsity basketball team?" Jake asked

"Yeah she cut all athletics and Electives " Josh said

"So we staged a war and this is it"

"they are interviewing people" Rick said

They all nodded

BJ interviewed them and filmed them. They saw the man that was head of the school board. He walked up to them

"Any of you have the last name Hart, Bradley, Wilson, Hardgrave, Chavez, Marshall, Bailey or Walker?"

They all gulped this was the end of TMH and they would all be in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578-  
><strong>**

****Reba-Brockfan****

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-  
><strong>

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****MCR-1993****

****Dr. Michaela Quinn****

****Anonymous viewers- Walk on, Courtney, Breba fan, Huge reba fan  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Well?" A school board official asked<p>

"I am Jake Hart"

"Riley Hart"

"Josh Hart"

"Easton Hart"

"Gretzkey Hart"

"Jed Hart"

"Kevin Hart"

"Are you all Tim's kids or Sam's"

"I am Tim's son. They are my cousins look did she tell you what she did?"

"She said the school went crazy"

"You with the school board?" A boy said running up with BJ

"Yes who are you?"

"Fulton Murphy I play on the football team it is my senior year she is changing letter grades and answers on tests. She has done it to me and others" Fulton said

"I told the camera crew to stay outside" A lady said also on the school board

"No this has to end. She put 65 students in a class, cut electives, athletics and kicked out and suspended students for nothing she made things up. She did it to my sister when he got pregnant. She told me I could do anything and it wouldn't faze her" Riley said

Kyra came up with Sarah and some of her friends from band they were also on the basketball team

"I'm Kyra Hart this is Sarah Hart, Nellie Marshall and Gabby Chavez" she said

Over the next few moments different students came up and talked to the school broad as did teachers

A assembly was called it was chaos no one would listen to Mrs. Hodge instead they all mooed at her

She expelled the entire school. Well grades 6-12 that had been involved. The man that had talked to the Harts

Had told the students to resume classes and for BJ and her camera crew not to air what she filmed.

The man kept the Harts, Hayden Stanley, Rob Bailey, Bob Walker, Gabe Wilson, Chris Wilson, Colton Jacobs, Gordie Hardgrave , Jim Bradley, Fulton Murphy, Katie Pearson ,Rick Daniels and Abby Cooper

He talked to them and gave them a stern warning about how they handled things he told them if they caused an uproar they would be in trouble. He suspended them for the rest of the day and on Monday they would resume normal classes.

"Well that was fun" Kyra said

"Yeah " Riley said

"Hey Barbra Jean sorry you never got footage" Kevin said

"Oh I got plenty all of the complaints and I filmed plenty but I had to hand it over to the school board because of what was on it"

"Cool have fun with my dad" Josh told her

"He is like Brock" BJ said

"Uh yeah they are identical twins" Jed said

"Yeah see you later" BJ said leaving

"Okay you know the plan" Jake said to his cousins as the three of them left to get Henry

They got to the airport just as the plane was coming in

They waited by the terminal Henry ran out his arms open wide he hugged Kyra, Riley and Jake

"Who is Kyra Hart?"

"Me are you Rita Montez?"

"I am" Kyra said

"he hasn't slept a wink he is so excited to see his mother" Rita told them

"I am a surprise" Henry told her

"I took liberty in making sure he is Barbra Jeans her family can never do this again" Rita said

Kyra shook her hand "Thank you"

"You ready to see your mommy" Riley asked

"Can we open my bag I made a card for her and I got a special gift"

Riley nodded and took his hand they got his bag and opened it he pulled out a card and a gift he had tucked into his shirts he opened the box to reveal an angel

"Do you think she will like it. I had 3 dollars and the lady at the table let me have it for a dollar" Henry said

"Henry she will love it want to get some wrapping paper and wrap it?" Kyra said

"I wrote I love you mommy in my best writing. I never had time to get her something better" Henry said

Jake bent down "Henry your mom will be so happy to see you and anything you give her she will love"

"Okay"

Kyra bought a gift Box and wrapping paper she got an envelope for his card and bought a card for BJ she signed as did Riley and Jake they soon went home they snuck into the back door BJ was on the couch talking to Noah ,Brock and Reba were talking to them Riley texted Kevin got Hen plan now

He texted back got it

Riley , Kyra and Jake took Henry out and stood him where she couldn't see him they walked into the house.

"Hey BJ we have a surprise but you have to close your eyes" Riley said walking in with Kyra and Jake

BJ covered her eyes they motioned for Henry to come in

He walked in "Happy Birthday mommy"


	11. Chapter 11

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Chatte578****

****MCR-1993****

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-  
><strong>

****Meagan Dawn****

****helen carter****

****Dr. Michaela Quinn****

****Anonymous viewers- Walk on, Courtney, Breba fan, Huge reba fan  
><strong>**

******thanks you all rock **_I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too_********

* * *

><p>BJ gasped and shrieked had she really heard her little boy she opened her eyes in front of her stood her blond haired blue eyed little boy she couldn't believe it. She reached out and touched him<p>

"I am real mommy" Henry said

"Henry!" she said crying as she pulled him close to and hugged her little angel

"Mommy I missed you" Henry told her as he held on to her

"Oh baby you don't know how much I missed you"

"Did you hurt your wrist mommy?"

"Something like that" BJ told him

Brock hugged his kids

"You guys did a good thing" He told them

"BJ this is our gift to You" Riley told her

"What is" BJ said still holding onto Henry

"Me I am your present"

"You three brought him here?" BJ asked

"Yes BJ we couldn't stand to see you hurting anymore and we knew you were and he is completely yours. Rita Montez made sure she completely signed him over to you"

BJ hugged the three of them "You guys don't know what this means to me"

" We do" Kyra said

"Lets celebrate" Noah said

They all celebrated BJ's birthday

Later on that night Riley went into Jake's room

"Jake, Fulton texted me huge party"

Jake nodded and got up they awoke Kyra they snuck down the steps and out the door.

Brock came out of the kitchen to see Kyra close the door behind her. He looked out the window to see Kyra drive off. He sat on the couch his children would have a lot of explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.<strong>

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

* * *

><p>Reba walked downstairs to find brock on the couch<p>

"Brock?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you on the couch?"

"I think I have another kidney stone"

"I'll get you your medication"

"I took it we have bigger problems Kyra , Jake and Riley left the house and drove off in her car"

"I know I wanted to see if they were down here. I found this in Jake's backpack and this in Riley's" Reba said handing the papers to Brock.

"Torture Mrs. Hodge?" Brock said

"No read on"

"come –" Brock stopped and grabbed his side

Reba took it and finished "come one come all to the TMH fair plenty of things to do. Check out your real grade see The Harts we care about your grades"

Brock shook his head

"Reba what is going on with our children?"

"I think they are rebelling?"

"Come again?" Brock asked rubbing his side

"Brock we have treated the three of them like second class"

"You think Kyra still hurts that she never went to England? And Riley and Jake never got to go to Florida"

Reba nodded and sat beside Brock

"Riley is rebelling more. Brock we never let her do a thing"

Brock nodded

Soon Kyra Jake and Riley walked into the house

"Well if it isn't our runaways care to explain this?" Brock asked

"Um no going to bed" Kyra said pulling her siblings up

"Park it" Brock told them

The three of them sat on the couch. Reba and Brock stood behind

"Now I know how Cheyenne and Van felt" Kyra mumbled

Jake and Riley nodded.

"Explain this" Reba said holding up the flyer

They started talking at once

"Whoa okay one at a time and your expelled form school?" Reba said

The three of them nodded.

Riley told her parents everything.

"That women is in for a piece of my mind" Reba replied

"Reba you are not going to do anything. I will "Brock replied

The three of them laughed.

Brock and Reba turned to the kids and smiled.

"Go to bed" Brock told them

"Mom don't worry we are all survivors right?"

"Yes Riley we are now go to bed."

Reba smiled at Brock she knew whatever the family would go through they would survive nothing could destroy the family bond.


End file.
